


Wish Realm Rescue

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: Regina makes a wish so she can save Emma from the wish realm, what she experiences when she gets there is more then she bargained for. Only True love can break the wish. Can Regina and Emma figure their shit out in time to break the wish.





	Wish Realm Rescue

“I wish to be to sent to the same place as Emma Swan.”

Regina blurts out to Aladdin in an effort to save Emma. She didn’t think to reverse "Emma’s wish" as the evil Queen called it or wish for her to be back. She could have even wished Emma Swan was the Savior again or that she never stopped being the Savior. 

Instead, she just said the first thing that came to mind. Regina is a thinker, a planner and never blurts things out so when Regina says this in a rush to bring Emma back, everyone in the room snaps their heads to Regina in shock as her own eyes widen and Aladdin grants the wish with sad knowing eyes. The Evil Queen’s smug look is wiped clean off her face in realization that because her and Regina are the same person, Aladdin has to grant her wish. 

“No!” she screams as Regina disappears. 

The next thing she knows she is in the Enchanted Forest, but it’s different. This version is a whole new Enchanted Forest depicting what life would have been like without the Evil Queen succeeding. Without a Dark Curse, people are alive that shouldn’t be and Emma has never been the Savior, has never been her best friend, Regina has never been her son’s other mother so Regina isn’t sure what she is walking into. She also has no way back, no plan and no friends here so she will have to be thinking on her feet quickly. She’s cursing herself as she is traipsing through the woods in thigh high boots not exactly designed for the forest and an old, Navy style blue heavy trench coat with gold buttons and black leather gloves. 

But wait she hears whistling...the dwarves! 

“Hey!..” she runs towards the dirt road. 

“Hey! Dwarves!” she yells excitedly high pitched. Regina has never been so happy to see the annoying little Dwarves in her whole life. 

“Dwarves!” she yells again in a high pitch tone as she stumbles onto the dirt path waving her arms in the air. 

“I’m looking for Emma. Have you seen her?” 

Grumpy turns to blankly stare at Regina wondering if what he is seeing is real because this is the evil Queen who was banished but she looks very strange in different clothes. Maybe an attempt to trick them. 

“Have. You. Seen. Her?” she asks more sternly now making sure to say each word slowly but strong and to the point. 

“The Evil Queen is back!” He yells with wide eyes. 

“No no, I’m not evil, wait!” 

But the seven dwarves don’t listen and Grumpy yells “We must warn the others the war is not over RUN!” 

All the dwarves start scurrying off as Regina trails after calling “No wait! Come back!” 

But it’s too late, they’re not going to help her, she slowly realizes she is the enemy here once again and now she has to do this alone. Alone. Something she hasn’t been, in a long time. Emma is always there to help her whether she wants it or not. Together, that’s always Emma’s promise when they’re in a crisis and Regina always agrees because together their magic is more powerful. Together they’re able to think of solutions and fix things, alone will be a bit of a struggle but she has to get Emma back so she has to stay positive. After all before Emma was brought to town by Henry she did everything alone anyway. 

Regina walks back through the forest deciding its best to avoid the roads. If the dwarfs reaction is anything to go by Snow and David or soldiers will be looking for her. Keeping a low profile will be best, so she continues in the woods for a while until she comes across a statue and scoffs.

“No way.” 

She says in wonder as she reads the plaque under the statue of a young Snow White and Prince David dressed as they had been in the Enchanted Forest when she had been pursuing Snow. The plaque read “On this spot Snow White and Prince David heroically defeated the Evil Queen” 

“Seriously?” she asks herself sarcastically as she shakes her head and keeps walking. How in the hell had Snow and David taken down the evil Queen here? They had to have had some kind of magic help. The only one who comes close to being able to take her down is Emma due to her light magic but she probably doesn’t have magic here since she’s not the savior and she wouldn’t have been born yet so it wasn’t her. Her thoughts start to ramble a bit as she continues hiking, stepping over large rocks and trying not to make too much noise crunching twigs beneath her boots. 

That’s when she hears it...a beautiful humming almost singing voice to the tune of Someday my Prince will come. As she pushes past some brush and branches obstructing her view she looks in amazement and unbelief. 

“Emma?” 

Emma looks up at her from picking flowers with wide surprised eyes. 

“What the hell happened to you?” she snorts as she looks Emma up and down with her mouth gaping at the Princess attire Emma is in. 

Never in all of the years knowing Emma has she ever seen her so girly, matter of fact she has never known her even in Emma’s telling of her past to dress in Pink frilly dresses as she sways back and forth singing. Come to think of it, they don’t really talk about Emma’s previous dating life. She doesn’t even know if the woman ever owned any dresses but seems unlikely with those athletic arms that cut down her apple tree years ago. But now they are caught staring at each other as Emma moves back away from Regina.

“You, you’re the Evil Queen.” she almost whispers. 

Regina takes a tentative step forward “You...don’t remember me do you?” she says concerned with an inquisitive and almost sad look on her face. 

“I know exactly who you are.” Emma says as she grabs the tree she has backed up towards. “You’re the Evil Queen.” she says as she hides behind the tree now, poking her head out. “My parents banished you.” 

Regina holds her hands out non threatening and continues to approach her .

“Um no, they didn’t and none of this is real.” 

She is now hunched over just a bit as if approaching a small child but still talking with her hands up as Emma looks at her curious and scared at the same time. She has only heard stories of this woman but seen pictures well portraits so she knows who this is but she seems so different from the stories. This combined with her dreams makes it hard to know what is real or not and her head feels very confused. 

Regina can sense this and takes another step. 

“I’m your friend.” She smiles genuinely at Emma. 

“You’re no one’s friend.” Emma shakes her head angrily and says “My father said you are a liar.” 

This stings a little but Regina understands. This version of Emma, she doesn’t know their friendship or anything they have been through so she has to make her understand or remember if she can. 

“It’s not a lie, where we’re from, we actually share custody of a son.” 

She shrugs with her eyebrows raised and a half smile as if she knows what she is saying sounds crazy but there’s no lie there. Emma can tell, this woman is being truthful and now she really isn’t understanding. Her frown deepens and her eyebrows furrow deeper so Regina can see the confusion and continues.

“Okay it’s complicated but the point is I risked my life coming here because you’re the Savior.” she smiles hopefully at Emma like she is all that matters. “And your family needs you.” 

She stops, now letting this soak in as Emma straightens up with a serious look on her face. The Savior, she has heard that before in her dreams but how does she know that? 

Just as she is about to take a step forward an arrow wizzes by Regina’s head and she ducks right before it sinks into the tree just in front of her, barely escaping being shot. Emma jumps back shocked as Regina turns now standing again only to see Snow and Charming storming towards them. But not the Snow and Charming she knows, these two are older, greying hair and wrinkles, this is what they would look like had they actually aged while raising Emma. Had she not cast the curse and ruined Emma's life, the thought brings back the guilt she hasn't been able to erase. 

“This is impossible you were banished.” David says sternly. 

“The fairies saw to it you could never return you can’t be here right now!” Snow finishes. 

“Snow..David…” Regina says with a compassionate tone and a contorted confused look on her face .

“Show some respect!” David demands as Snow looks at Regina like she has no business speaking to them at all, much less by first name. “It’s your majesty's this is our kingdom now.”

They both stand and stare at Regina as if ready for a battle with an enemy but this doesn’t even faze Regina as she answers with a small chuckle.

“You’re so old.” and she can’t hide the smirk that this version of Snow and David cause. 

“Taunt us all you wish, we shall never back down from protecting our people.” 

Still determined, they stay staring at Regina in a hero stance as Regina smiles and looks back towards Emma.

“Emma, these people aren’t real.” 

She takes another step toward Emma as Emma is still working this out in her head but to Regina’s surprise, she instead of believing her says “Mom, Daddy please help.” 

Immediately Charming draws his sword and Snow her bow. 

“They’re the...they’re hallucinations” Regina stutters desperately trying to convince Emma “A fake reality.” 

“Step away from my daughter!” He orders as his sword is pointed at Regina’s neck.

She sighs “Ugh Emma you have to believe me.” 

She pleads as if they have been best friends half their lives, as if Emma knows this woman and would never doubt her because of course Regina can’t imagine that any version of Emma ever would doubt her since it’s never happened, even when she had reason to. So instead of being on the defense Regina is looking to Emma pleading and vulnerable to attack as Emma spits back hurtful words instead.

“Never!” 

It’s then, that a piece of Regina’s heart breaks as her face drops from the knowing smile, to an oh shit frown. She’s in trouble, this Emma, this version, doesn’t believe there’s good in her and she aches. Before she can react other than looking back from Emma to Charming who is threatening again, he lunges towards her. 

“This blade banished you once before, now let’s make it permanent.” 

One last plead to Emma left in her desperate attempt to win her over she looks back to her “Come on this isn’t you, there has to be some part of you that knows that!”

Her voice now raised and high pitch, passionate and resolute. But Emma only looks to the ground. “Please!” she begs as Charming swings his sword and Emma doesn’t move. “Dammit!” 

Regina curses and is gone in a swirl of purple smoke as Charming’s sword crashes to the ground from the weight of his swing and nothing for it to hit. 

Regina re-appears in her old castle, it’s the only place she knows she will be safe while she comes up with a plan to get Emma back to her old self. She walks through her chambers taking in the rundown appearance, cobwebs, dust and broken fixtures and furniture. The place obviously was ransacked and left abandoned for years. It’s not real anyway she tells herself. She is only here to think. This is temporary. What can bring Emma out of this haze of a fake life? What can bring her memories back? 

“True love’s kiss.” Regina says to herself. It can break any curse...but this is not a curse, it’s a wish. But True love should be able to break any magic hold on someone. It’s the only thing feasible to work. She could try to scare Emma and be the Evil Queen she thinks she is but that most likely will only result in her calling guards and getting herself killed and then what? Henry be left with no mothers? No she has to try this. Has to find Neal, he was Emma’s first love in their world maybe he is here too. 

Regina goes to the only place she knows to find Neal...Rumplestiltskin's cell. 

“How dare you come here asking for my son when you are the one who killed him in the ogre wars!” 

Regina shakes her head and sighs. This was a bad idea but she can't let him think she's weak.

“For an all knowing imp you sure are stupid. That wasn’t me. I’m not from here, this world it isn’t real. It was created from a wish” She backs away. “Shit, what do I do now? Neal or Baelfire was my only hope for bringing Emma’s true memory back.” 

He studies Regina, his face contorting back and forth in thought. 

“It’s true isn’t it?” 

The greenish gold scaly man asks sparkling in the light from the small window in the corner. 

“You...are the true Evil Queen, the real Evil Queen, from another land. The one that actually succeeded.” 

She rubs her temple. This is more taxing than she imagined, frustrated and impatient she replies.

“Yes except I’m not evil anymore. Much has changed.” 

A wide smile spreads across his face as if he has seen a secret.

“Changed indeed.” he giggles high pitched as he paces. “Perhaps… this Emma has another True Love. If her true love even was my son to begin with...now that he is dead perhaps her future has changed. Or perhaps since this Emma is from elsewhere, perhaps he was never her True Love. Who knows.” 

Regina groans. Why can she never get a straight answer from any version of this man? 

“So what you’re saying is Emma might still have a True Love?”

“Precisely, dearie.” 

She turns fully to him and grabs one of the bars of his cage.

“Tell me, if I find her True Love and she kisses him, will she get her memories back?” 

He laughs his high pitched giggle that sends a chill down her spine as a creepy grin spreads his face again. 

“Yes, if she kisses her true love she will remember. The question is how will you get home?” 

Of course this has been the big question from the minute she realized her wish, the minute she realized she had no bean with her, no hat ,no portal, she was not prepared as she usually was for this journey but rather than show her concern she says resolutely.

“With a bean of course.” She says harshly in the closest to the Queen voice she can. 

“Ah ah ah dearie...You don’t have a bean and here those are very hard to come by.”

In response to her surprised look he says “Remember what it was you called me...ah yes..all knowing imp.” 

She purses her lips as he continues.

“I know you don’t have one and very few do.” 

She lets out a deep breath.

“But I bet you know where to get one...let me guess you want to make a deal.” 

“You know me so well dearie.” he replies low and raspy.

“Indeed I do. Let me guess again you want out of here in exchange for the bean.” 

The crocodile looks to her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh come on Rumple give me some credit...besides you are predictable.” 

He shrugs “Can you blame me?” 

“No I suppose not.” 

He stops pacing and looks to Regina with glowing gold eyes, he sees the war inside her trying to decide if she should let him out or not. 

“If it’s true and this world or realm is not real, what can it hurt to let me out? You get what you want, I get what I want, everybody wins.” 

He makes a hand gesture as if it’s no question as to what he is saying.

“I suppose you’re right. It won’t matter to us anyway once we’re home.” 

She turns on her heel pacing again.

“Alright, you have a deal, I let you out and you give me the bean.” 

He smiles and giggles as he claps his hands and reaches out to shake on it. “Deal.” He promises. 

After Regina is able to break the magic on the cage and let Rumple out, he goes on his way to procure the magic bean. The only thing Regina can think of is to find this world’s version of Hook. Maybe since they are dating or whatever it is their puppy eyed exchanges should be called, maybe he can break the magic hold.

She shivers at the thought of him kissing Emma “Dirty Pirate.” she mutters. She never has liked him but can’t quite put her finger on why besides that Emma is too good for him. She is a Savior, a protector and Hook is a drunk pirate who only looks out for himself. For God sakes he left Emma and Snow locked in a cage, he was willing to kill Emma back then, or at least lead her to her death. Alas her feelings or thoughts don’t matter, what matters is getting her Emma er uh the real Emma back. She shakes her head, since when has she been ‘her Emma’? She wonders. 

If this world is anything similar to the real Enchanted Forest Hook will be found somewhere near water in his boat or in a bar. And hopefully the way to get there is the same she thinks as she envisions the pier in her mind so she can transport herself there. She changes her appearance before leaving just in case, she can’t get anything done if she’s causing a riot. 

Once at the pier she asks a few sailors “I’m looking for Captain Hook, have you seen him?” 

Their response is to laugh in her face and shake their heads. 

“Hook ain’t no captain lady.” 

She can hear them still laughing and calling him names as they leave. 

“Well looks like he’s more of a loser here than in our world. I didn’t think that was possible.” 

She mumbles to herself as she continues on towards the tavern. If anything he would be there. She ventures undetected, unrecognized to the tavern but what she finds there is a shock. As soon as she opens the door she spots him however this Hook has greying hair, beggars clothes, a ragged unkempt grey beard, a drink in his hand and a large belly that clearly shows the effects of rum on him. 

“Well this just won’t do.” she says with an angry sigh. 

She approaches Hook anyway and playfully seduces him to leave with her while fighting off gagging. Once in an empty alley she changes her appearance back and pushes Hook against the wall. 

“What the bloody hell?!”

Hook exclaims trying to back further into the wall as it if it were possible to escape her. 

“Oh relax you buffoon, I’m not going to hurt you but did you really think you had a chance with me? Seriously I mean look at you.”

She waves her hand up and down signaling his appearance and he gives in with a deflated shrug. 

“Yeah well if you had my life you’d end up this way too.”

She shakes her head.

“I’ve been through more than you can imagine and it didn’t drive me to drink myself into an overweight, beggar of an existence.” She huffs 

“ This just won’t do. I need you to help me with something but you won’t get anywhere with the Princess looking like this.” 

Hook holds up his good hand “Whoa wait, the Princess?” But before he can argue too much she is waving her hand and changing him back to his younger thinner self. “What does the Princess have to do with me?” 

Regina lets out a loud sigh, she hates every version of the one handed wonder. 

“Okay we are going to walk while I tell you a story.” 

She proceeds to tell this new Hook everything and explain that in the other realm the other Hook and Emma are together.

“So you’re telling me if I kiss Princess Emma she will get her memories back because we are true loves?” 

“That’s the plan, I mean the other Hook is supposedly her True Love but it should still work since this is like some type of alternate reality. It’s like with my curse in Storybrooke, David and Snow were still True Loves even though they didn’t know or remember each other and had different identities.” 

He takes a deep breath and keeps walking.

“This is a lot for one to take in, and what after this if it works I have to watch her walk away to another me?” 

Regina stops, runs a hand through her hair and looks to him with kind eyes. This is a lot to ask and it’s unfair to expect him to walk away but what’s most important is getting Emma home and back to herself. They start to walk again as Regina answers.

“You’re right it is a lot to ask and I can’t expect you to want to walk away, you can fight the other Hook for all I care, I just want her back.” 

He shoots a point look to her out the side of his eye.

“ **You ** want her back eh?” 

She shrugs “Yes, well I want her back to normal, her memories back and back home for my son..well our son.” she gestures a hand in the air as she speaks. 

“You share a son?” He smiles and shakes his head. “I never thought I’d see the day when the Evil Queen and the Princess would share a son.” 

Regina snorts “Yeah you and me both. I never in my life of chasing down Snow for revenge thought I would put myself at risk for her spawn, fight side by side with her or come to an unknown land to find her and bring her home to our son.” 

Hook smiles at Regina and shakes his head. 

“What?”she asks a little harsher then she meant to. 

“Nothing it’s just if I didn’t know better I’d say you care for her a lot more than you think.” 

“Ha, you’re just as delusional here as in my realm. Everything I do is for Henry. I can’t let him lose his mother.”

Hook raises his one good hand “Okay okay, whatever you say your majesty.”

He drops his arm and looks at her with a smirk “So what’s your plan to get her to kiss me? I mean it’s not like the Princess is known for going around kissing strangers.” 

“Well she is known to go walking in the forest in a spot we are getting close to. Once we reach it I will hide and then you go and talk to her. If seeing you doesn’t jog her memory, then maybe turn on the charm. I’m sure if you got the other Emma to kiss you, you can get this Emma to kiss you.” 

They keep walking in silence as Hook is going over in his mind what the hell he is supposed to say when he approaches Emma and he can’t help but wonder if the Queen is really oblivious to her “relationship” with Emma or if she is in hard core denial. It can’t just be two mothers who mean nothing to each other, not with how hard she is trying and not with the look in her eyes when she talks about Emma. Suddenly a voice snaps him from his thoughts.

“There she is.” Regina whispers as she grabs his arm and pulls him behind a tree. 

Emma is singing again, picking flowers in a simple pink dress with a basket she’s putting the flowers in. Hook is entranced, he has never seen someone so beautiful. He looks at Regina.

“She’s beautiful. What the bloody hell am I supposed to say to her?” 

Regina pushes him as she says “You’ll figure it out.” 

He stumbles into Emma’s line of site and barely catches himself with his good hand before he hits the ground. 

“Oh my are you ok?” 

She asks as she rushes to help him up. She reaches her arm out for him to take. 

“Here let me help you up.”

He takes her hand and pushes off the ground with his hook as he looks in her eyes. 

“Thanks.” 

She nods “Of course. So what happened?” 

He brushes himself off. 

“Just clumsy I guess, I’m a little lost actually.” 

He blushes at her and ducks his head. 

“Oh well I know the forest very well I can show you the way to the main road.” 

He nods “I would like that very much.”

As they walk Hook tells Emma a few stories about his journeys on the sea. He explains that he is not sure what he will do next now that he is newly reformed and not on the ship crew anymore. She tells him to have hope and it takes work to make a better life for yourself but she has faith he can do it. He smiles and almost believes her, almost because he has had a hard enough life to know it’s not that simple. 

“Well this is the road, hopefully you find what you’re looking for.” 

He takes her hand and bows keeping eye contact.

“Thank you Princess, you have been most kind.” 

She blushes “Of course, I’m sure anyone would have done the same.” 

He fully stands and shakes his head. 

“No they wouldn’t. I have been knocked down enough times to know most people don’t help you when you’re down they just keep kicking you. But you Princess, you have been kind and given me not only an ear to tell my troubles to, but also advice and not judged me.”

He moves closer and their eyes lock. 

“And that I thank you for.”

He says quietly as he inches closer, closes his eyes and kisses her on the lips. It’s short and sweet and Emma jumps back a bit as she touches her lips. 

“Oh ok. Well then. Um thank you too? I suppose.” She says as she backs up. 

“I’m sorry if that was too forward Princess.” 

He says trying out the title to see if it worked, if she remembers being a different Emma and not the Princess.

“Oh no, it was surprising but sweet. But I will be taking my leave now, my parents will be expecting me back soon. Good day.” she says as she backs away.

After she is out of site Regina catches up with Hook.

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” She says dryly. He shakes his head. 

“Yeah I’m sorry it didn’t work. She is wonderful though, I can see why you want her back.” 

Regina holds up a finger before speaking. 

“First of all this Emma is completely different, the Emma I want to take home is a fighter, a Savior, she’s stubborn, strong, independant and frustratingly idiotic but she’s no frilly singing Princess.”she huffs.

“I just want her to remember. I guess it’s on to plan B.” 

He shoots a confused look at her “Plan B?” 

She smiles widely “I need to find the huntsman.” 

“Um the huntsman?” Hook asks.

“Yes no offense pirate but since the kiss with you didn’t work I need to move on to someone else.” 

He clears his throat and asks.

“And this huntsman, you think he can bring her memories back?” 

“Well they always did have some kind of... connection, so I can only hope he is in this realm and can help.” 

“And how are you gonna get her to kiss him?”

She smiles widely at the pirate “Oh you just leave that to me.”and with a firm handshake she bids him good luck and farewell and heads off to find Graham. 

Regina knows this won’t be easy, in this realm Graham will know her as the Evil Queen and most likely be in the White Castle as a guard since the Evil Queen here was defeated. Or he may be on his own still as a Huntsman but there is no way he will trust her here or anyone will trust her so going at this the traditional way won’t work and Graham won’t ever go with her willingly so she has to do the only thing she can think of to get Graham to come to her. 

Kidnap Emma.

So Regina magics herself a new/old Evil Queen outfit, the same one she wore when interrupting the Charmings wedding. She makes sure her makeup is nice and dark and she practices her best evil glare, smirks and smiles. She has to make this believable to get Graham to come after her to “save” Emma. 

In true Evil Queen fashion she appears in the sitting room in a purple cloud of smoke in front of the Charmings and Emma.

“Sorry I’m late.” she says in the best Evil Queen voice she can muster.

“You weren’t invited!” Snow yells as her and Charming jump off the chaise lounge chair.

“Get Out.” Charming yells. 

“My pleasure.” she says as she grabs Emma’s arm and disappears in a puff of purple smoke. 

“What are you doing! Unhand me!” Emma yells as they reappear in the Evil Queens old castle. 

“Relax Emma, I’m not going to hurt you. Sit down!” she exclaims clearly frustrated from Emma’s squirming. 

She changes herself back into her previous outfit and sits next to Emma. She looks at the blonde with kind eyes which confuses Emma but she can’t seem to break the contact with this Regina. There is no malice here despite the former outfit and the Princess isn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Look Emma, I’m just trying to help you.” 

Emma scoffs “Help me with what?! There is nothing to help me with and how is you abducting me helping anyway!” 

Regina takes a deep breath and rubs her right temple. This blonde is just as good at giving her a migraine as the original Emma. 

“This world isn’t real Emma. A wish was made creating this world and sending you here. I am trying to bring your memories back and the only way I know how is with True Love’s kiss. Now in Storybrooke you were with Hook but obviously he is not your True Love since his kiss didn’t work. So we need to find your True Love.” 

Emma looks at Regina in disbelief. 

“No disrespect your majesty but you are completely out of your mind. None of that sounds real, my parents are real, my son is real, my True Love died and that was real. What you are saying makes no sense.” 

Keeping eye contact and adding a hand to Emma’s knee she replies “I am real Emma, I am no Queen anymore, I am just Regina now, a Mayor of a small town we all live in and I’ve been raising Henry with you. He’s our son and he’s very real. He is not a knight, he is a writer and he loves us both very much. All he wants is for you to come home. The real evil Queen is lose in our town and I need your help to fight her. Your family needs you home.” 

She sniffs as a single tear streams down her face and rushes to wipe it with her free hand, shakes her head and adds “So get your ass up and let’s go.” 

Emma’s previous soft eyes at Regina’s honest moment turn to confusion at her last statement but she takes Regina’s offered hand anyway and gets up and follows after Regina like a lost puppy following it’s new owner. 

Confusion takes over Emma’s mind as she mulls over what Regina had said. Regina wasn’t lying, Regina was not only honest but so much emotion went into her pleading that Emma can’t help but wonder what this other life of hers was like. This woman is nothing like the Evil Queen she has been taught to hate and fear. She’s compassionate, caring, determined and it’s curious so curious as to how this came to be. How can she have two lives? She could see the honesty in her parents eyes but she could also see it in Regina. How could she be both Emma’s? 

“So...we really are friends?” the Princess finally asks. 

Regina smiles wider than she means to and replies “Yes Emma, we are friends, and we protect the town together, use magic together and raise our son and sometimes work together, although you do less work as Sheriff and I do more demanding as Mayor for you to do the paperwork.” she ends with a laugh and shakes her head. 

“Hmm we are close, it sounds. Wait I have magic? And I’m a Sheriff?”

“Yes, well before Storybrooke you were a bail bondsperson...um someone who is hired to find people who are running from the law so to speak. Then when Henry found you and brought you to Storybrooke after much fighting between you and I, you were elected Sheriff by the town. We didn’t know you had magic until later although you have been slacking in your lessons with me. I would have never admitted it back then but you do a good job. Well you do well keeping the town safe but you could use some work on getting paperwork done like I said before. Maybe we can work on that together when we get you back.”

Emma reflects on what Regina has said wistfully almost wishing she could remember this other life. The way the brunette talks about their friendship makes her feel a longing she hasn’t felt since Neal. She can’t help but want to know more about this new Regina, she’s so honest and hopeful, so much different than anyone Emma has met and from anything she has known of the woman who is supposed to be evil. 

“I’d like to know more about us.” 

Brown eyebrows shoot up at this statement. “Us?” she asks. 

“Well yes you and me in this other realm...uh your Emma I guess. I mean I don’t know, I just am intrigued by how you speak about this other life.” 

“Right, yes well I should probably start at the beginning then…” She looks at the Princess who nods her acceptance, eager to hear more. 

“Alright, as you know I have a rocky past, only in our realm while I was the evil Queen I did succeed in the curse. The curse moved everyone from here to a town called Storybrooke. It gave everyone different identities and separated many from their True Love’s and families.” 

She turns to Emma again with a sad smile and shrug. “I’m not proud of it. But long story short your parents put baby you in an enchanted tree to send you away from the curse. You had Henry and gave him up as a baby, I adopted him and raised him as my own. Then he ran away to find you when he turned 10 and brought you back to break the curse. After that you stayed in Storybrooke.”

“I-I gave up Henry?” Tears well up in her eyes. “And you, you raised him as your own?” 

Regina nods. “I’m so sorry Emma, I hate that my curse hurt you but I wouldn’t change anything because it gave me Henry. Henry taught me how to love again, showed me compassion, because of him the curse broke, we became friends, basically family. I settled my feud with your parents and we all fight villains together. It wasn’t always as good as it is now but we’ve come a long way and honestly without you believing in me I wouldn’t be where I am.”

Regina proceeds to recall the memories they have shared from Emma’s first day in Storybrooke to the time Emma saved Henry from the mine, to their magic and leaves out the intimate details of any love interest because well Emma asked about them two and not anyone else right? Maybe it’s selfish but part of her is hoping this will help her remember and part of her likes that she doesn’t because this Emma has nothing keeping her from Regina and for once they are having a real conversation without interruption even if it is only about Regina recalling their past few years of knowing each other.

“Wow sounds like an exciting life...the most exciting thing to happen for me here was having Henry… well I mean until you came.” she shyly looks at Regina and they share a short smile. 

“Yeah it’s something alright. I never really thought of it as exciting until now but you may be right. But it’s definitely not the same without you.”

Emma smiles at Regina and wonders if this woman is flirting or just making a statement about a lost friend. The way Regina talks about this Emma feels like something more but she can’t quite put her finger on what she’s missing but it makes her heart ache at the look in Regina’s eyes when she recalls memories and the sound of her soft laugh when she calls her an idiot and refers to her hideous wardrobe.

“Shh there he is.” 

Regina motions to some bushes and trees in a short distance there is a man with brown curly hair that is trimmed on the sides, a thin beard and a bow and arrow in his hands as he stares down his prey with a wolf by his side. 

“And who is this?” Emma asks.

“Graham...or the Huntsman.” she continues at Emma’s confused look. “He is who I told you we needed to find. You and him had a ...connection back in Storybrooke, maybe you do here too.”

“So this true loves kiss thing...you think this will work? This will bring back...your Emma?” 

Her wide green eyes almost glowing with hope and all Regina can do is whisper “Yes.” 

Because she does believe it, she has to, it’s all they have and because somehow Emma’s expression makes her feel weak. Weak in a way she hasn’t felt since Daniel, not weak as in strength but helpless almost because she has no control over if this works or not and she can’t let Emma down. 

“So what do I do? I doubt he will just let me kiss him.”

Regina laughs “I’m sure he wouldn’t complain but you leave that to me.” 

She conjures her best Evil Queen outfit and they take a few steps forward stepping on a twig. The crunch alerts the Huntsman who turns to find them a few feet away. He drops his bow and arrow and grips his sword as Regina conjures a fireball and a convincing psychotic looking smile. 

“Release the Princess witch!” 

She laughs “Or what? You’ll sick your mangy mutt on me?” She spits with a pointed look to the growling wolf next to him. 

“No I’ll cut you down like the evil spawn you are.”

He rushes her with his sword, she moves side to side avoiding hits and throwing fire balls that bounce off the sword. After all she isn’t trying to actually kill him. Emma backs up into the nearest tree and can’t tell if she should stay or run. If she ran she might make it 2/3rds closer to the castle but what is she going back to? She doesn’t know anymore, she sees the Huntsman take a swing at Regina and on instinct yells. 

“Regina, look out.” 

The man shoots a glare at her nothing short of betrayed and she winces. After a few lunges back and forth Emma realizes Regina is good and doesn’t need help apparently. That is until she hits him in the face and the wolf retaliates jumping at Regina who flinches in a moment of shock. The wolf bites her and knocks her to the ground. 

“Princess come with me, hurry.” 

She looks to Regina who nods and she follows the Huntsman as the wolf trails after them. 

Emma stops the Huntsman a few feet away in a clearing “Thank you sir for your help.” She says as she kisses him and he wide eyed jumps back holding his mouth.

“Princess! That’s hardly appropriate.” 

She bows “Yes I suppose you’re right.”

He continues walking but she stops and turns around, scans the woods to find Regina who appears just in time in a puff of purple smoke, grabs her and disappears again leaving the Huntsman calling for Emma and cursing the Princess. 

They reappear in a large clearing by a stream and a waterfall, there’s small yellow flowers in patches around all of the trees and Emma can’t hold in her excitement. She sucks in a deep breath as her eyes light up like a child on christmas.

“My favorite!” she claps as she runs to pick some flowers. 

Regina stands in shock and awe for a moment as this is a rare look at Emma she has never seen. She thinks this must be how a young Emma would have looked on a real Christmas day if she hadn’t cast the curse or how she would look if this world was real. Happy and rid of all the weight of the Savior and now she feels guilty for wanting her to remember because this Emma is the happiest and carefree she’s ever seen and even though it’s not real she feels like she’s taking something from Emma again. Instead of dwelling on it she dares to say 

“I had no idea you have a favorite flower.” she creeps closer to Emma who is kneeling and hands a flower to Regina with a hopeful look. 

Regina smiles and takes the flower “It’s lovely, what are they?” she tilts her head to the side as Emma answers.

“Lyon flowers, I’ve always loved them. They grew in the castle garden when I was young until we had a horrible drought and for some reason they just never came back. When Neal started courting me he found some I’m guessing from here or somewhere like it. He brought me a whole bouquet of them.” 

Her eyes grow cloudy as she stands and looks down at her wrist. 

“When he died...I got this in memory of him.” she reveals a tattoo of one of the flowers.

Once again Regina is left in shock.

“A lion tattoo.” she whispers as her fingers trail lightly over the tattoo. 

Emma feels her skin tingle at Regina’s light touch and involuntarily she closes her eyes a moment. Emma clears her throat and Regina retracts her hand. 

“Your Emma doesn’t have a tattoo?”

Regina opens her mouth to reply she’s not my Emma but just shakes her head instead and answers.

“I suppose she does, your body is hers afterall, I just never knew.” 

Emma eyes her cautiously “It means something to you doesn’t it?”

Regina shakes her head “It’s nothing, let’s go we need to find Pinocchio now.” 

Emma tilts her head suspicious, Regina definitely just lied for the first time but she can sense there’s a reason so she decides to instead ask about their next stop.

“Pinocchio, like the wooden boy?” 

“Well hopefully he is a man here like he was in Storybrooke.”

“And if he’s not? What about your Emma?” 

Regina sighs “Why does everyone keep calling her that?!” 

The Princess hesitates and stutters out “I- I’m ssorry...I just mean like if she or I don’t belong here but belong there with you, and you’re friends, and raise a son together, it seems like she’s yours to me..or I’m yours, it seems like I’m yours.” 

Regina puts a soft hand on Emma’s arm and half smiles.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell it’s just when I hear someone saying ‘my Emma’ it makes it sound like my property or like we’re in some sort of relationship and it’s not like that.” 

The Princess places her hand on top of Regina’s and says “But it could be...not property but you know..something more.” 

With their faces so close and Emma’s eyes so soft Regina almost believes it...almost. But this isn’t real and this isn’t Emma and she can’t, no won’t be made to look like a fool. She smiles sadly as she pulls away.

“I don’t think it can though.” 

Emma can see the sadness in Regina’s eyes like she hates to admit this, she really doesn’t think her and Emma have a chance but Emma can tell something that either Regina doesn’t know or won’t admit, that she’s in love with Emma. 

“Okay Regina what’s the plan now?”

“We go to Gheppetto's shop and pray Pinocchio is August which is what he goes by as a man in Storybrooke. He is our last hope at True Love’s kiss. If it doesn’t work we will summon Rumple and hope he has found the magic bean to get us home by then and I suppose we would figure out getting your memories back once we’re home, there is no short supply of magic in my vault not to mention fairies and witches in Storybrooke I am sure between all of us we could figure out something.” 

The blonde regards Regina who is somewhat distraught, exhausted and at the end of her rope. She reaches to the brunette and patts her arm.

“I really am trying to remember.”

Regina looks up and smiles at the Princess a small sad smile with an expression that says she knows.

“I’m sorry Emma, I shouldn’t be putting this much pressure on you. Truth be told…” she shakes her head. “I never thought I’d say this but I just miss my best friend.” she clears her throat and starts walking again.

“Well then let’s find this August...how much further?”

The blonde asks in an effort to lighten the mood. It’s a tad awkward, she has no feelings of this other Emma’s to reference to reassure Regina. All she knows is how she feels now and she knows as of now she would do whatever it takes to help Regina. 

“Not too far, Gheppetto's house should be just over this ridge.”

The Princess looks a little surprised.

“How do you know where everything is?” 

Regina smiles with a faint proud look in her eye. 

“Really dear, I’m surprised you don’t. As Queen I knew everything, I saw everything, that’s how it should be when running a kingdom. I may not be evil anymore but I do remember everything from my days as Queen and as long as this realm mirrors the original Enchanted Forest it should be in the same place.” 

“I see, well that makes this easier right?” 

“Hopefully.”

They continue walking, Regina helping the Princess over some rocks and Up a small hill. The brunette pushes some branches to the side allowing Emma to pass. They exchange a few smiles and continue on quietly. Both contemplating what will happen next. Emma has no idea what to expect, no idea if she will get her memories back or what will happen if she does. Will she remember her time as this Emma? Will she remember how Regina looks at her, how she talks about this other Emma? She hopes so, maybe that will make it easier to tell her there’s something more between them. That is if this other self of hers feels the same as she currently does. She can’t imagine this other Emma doesn’t feel the same as her seeing as the original Emma had so much more time with Regina and experiences. Surely if she has feelings after one day the other Emma would after years. 

Regina is worried if August isn’t August or even if he is and isn’t Emma’s true love then they are screwed. Sure she can bring Emma back with her but it won’t be the same, does this Emma even know she has magic or is her magic gone because of the wish? Will she have to teach her everything in Storybrooke and what about Henry. God...and Snow and David are so different than the ones here. Everything will be flipped upside down if she’s not able to bring the real Emma back. On the other hand this Emma is a little bit easier to talk to and seems to be way more positive which could be a good or bad thing. 

  
  


“Looks like we’re here Regina.” She’s deep in thought it looks like so Emma calls again.

“Regina?” Her head snaps up to Emma.

“Sorry. Yes it looks like you’re right.” 

Their eyes fall upon a cottage with a wooden porch surrounded by trees, tools scattered outside. There’s a small wooden rocking horse, and a rocking chair on the porch, possibly for a customer in town. The door is open but no one seems to be around. 

“They must be out.” Emma says. “They wouldn’t go far, the door is open, they have to be close by.” 

Regina answers as she shakes her head continuing to look around. They venture around the back of the house and see some trees here and there cut down.

“This is a good spot for a woodworker to live, plenty of trees around to use as materials.” the brunette observes. Just when Emma is about to comment they hear a noise in the distance.

“Sounds like an axe.. Or two” with raised eyebrows and a hopeful look the blonde states as she looks to Regina.

“I do believe you are correct Princess.” she motions for the blonde to follow her. “All we have to do is follow the sound and that’s probably where Ghepetto and August are.”

They traipse through the woods, winding through trees following the sounds of metal on wood, a tree being chipped away at, that signals they are getting closer. It’s almost sad for her thinking about cutting down these trees, they’re so tall, full and green, there is nothing like them in Storybrooke. Very few things does she miss about the Enchanted Forest but the nature, horses and believe it or not the architecture she does miss, well for the castles and royal families anyway. The modern world has many very favorable advances like plumbing, TV, and phones. It’s much easier than sending ravens and faster too but still the calmness of the forest is very soothing although she would never admit it since Charming and Snow love the damn woods so much. 

“Excuse me…” the Princess starts as she taps August on the shoulder. The reddish brown haired man with a small stubble of a beard starting to form and blue eyes turns to see the Princess. 

“Oh Princess” He bows “To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” 

At this point Ghepetto on the other side of the tree hears them talking and comes around the other side of the tree. 

“Your highness.” 

He bows as well and his face falls when he sees Regina. Catching this as he backs away Regina tries to reassure them. 

“I’m not who you think.”she says as Emma steps forward.

“It’s true, she’s a friend.” 

The two men stare at the Princess a moment and Ghepetto can’t help but ask.

“A friend...really?” 

The Princess nods with a smile.

“Yes she has been most helpful on my journey, see she is a different version of Regina from another realm. She isn’t the same evil Queen my parents here banished. And turns out I am not from here either. It’s all a very long unbelievable story but we were hoping you could help us.” 

August nods to Emma and Regina “Of course Princess anything, let me pack up the tools here and we can head inside and talk.” 

August and Ghepetto pack up their tools and set up a few blocks of wood to keep the tree from falling before they were ready. The four of them head to the house and as August and Emma walk through the door, Regina lightly grabs Ghepetto by the elbow and whispers.

“I think we should give them privacy for this talk. If that’s ok with you.” 

He nods to the brunette and motions for her to take a seat on the bench on the porch. Regina answers some questions for Ghepetto as best she can. She explains the situation that led them here to this land, meanwhile Emma is inside talking to August.

August is a handsome man who seems kind so if he is her True Love it wouldn’t be too bad. He has a good relationship with his father and does honorable work but she wonders if this does work then will he go to Storybrooke with her? Will she want him to? What will he even think of this crazy plan? All she can do is be honest with him and see what happens. She sits down at the kitchen table and says “I will try to be quick and not take up too much of your time.” He smiles as he takes the chair closest to hers.

“Oh Princess it’s no problem. Take as long as you like.” 

“Well like I said before I am from another realm. There I am a Savior, I have magic and a family I need to get back to. Regina and I, we apparently have a son together there.” 

At this his eyebrows shoot up as he wonders what this has to do with him. 

“Oh no not like that.”she says and he relaxes again while she waits for him to continue. 

“Okay I will maybe try this again. In this other realm many things happened leading up to me having to give up Henry, Regina adopted him and then he found me and we started both being his parents as we became friends. Long story short a wish was made by a villain that I was never the Savior so that’s how I ended up here. And Regina, well she crossed realms to find me so she could get me home.” 

August leans back in the modest wooden chair and nods.

“Wow. That is some story but what does it have to do with me?” 

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Well when the wish was made sending me here it wiped my memory. So the idea is that True Love’s kiss can bring my memories back. I am on a mission to find my True Love.” 

He sits up straighter mouth opening and closing as his eyebrows kneed in the middle for a minute. Can she be suggesting he is her true love? A simple carpenter? Before he can ask a question she starts again.

“So apparently in the other realm you and I were close. So we were thinking …” 

He stands up and paces “Maybe it’s me?” 

She shyly nods “Yes...maybe it’s you.” 

He paces a bit more soaking in all this information. 

“Alright, Princess. If I agree to try this. To..” he clears his throat “kiss you..then what happens next if this works?” 

She stands up and walks closer to him.

“I honestly don’t know. I think that all depends on what happens if my memories come back. I know it’s a lot to ask because it is potentially life changing but I won’t force this on you.” 

She grabs his larger calloused hands and continues “If you decide to do this...to kiss me and it works. I won’t force you to leave your home. But we probably should have a discussion on next steps relationship wise if you are my True Love .” 

That makes him laugh lightly and Emma smile. It seems to lighten the mood and he suddenly realizes they are now standing very close, still with his hands in hers she looks in his eyes.

“Alright Princess. I will give this a try… For you.” 

She smiles. “Thank you.” 

He nods as they slowly bring their faces together. Their eyes close as their lips touch. None of the other small kisses worked so for good measure she leans in further deepening the kiss. And...still nothing. They part, eyes opening. 

“Wow that was some kiss.” He says. “So how do you feel? You...remember anything?” 

Frowning she replies “No.” with a sheepish and apologetic look she says “I’m sorry.”

He shrugs and backs away some more.

“It’s not me I’m worried about. I am the one who is sorry I couldn’t be of help to you.” 

She gives him a warm smile “I do appreciate you being willing to try. I suppose I should be getting back to Regina.” 

He nods again as he picks up a tool and fidgets with it. “So what are you going to do now?” 

She shrugs “I suppose we find a way back to the other realm, Regina said that there is still magic there, and fairies and maybe they can help me there.” 

He paces some more and with a worried look he asks “And you trust this Regina?” 

Emma smiles warmly “With my life.” 

August smiles widely with his icy blue eyes shining. 

“I think Princess maybe you should explore why that is. Well, have a safe trip.” 

He bows to her as she walks out the door. Regina looks up, her hopeful brown eyes shining. Emma hates to do this, to shatter her hope of the memories coming back. She knows this will crush Regina, but she shakes her head with a frown. 

“Well Ghepetto, thank you for the lovely talk, and hospitality. We will be getting a move on now and letting you get back to your work.”

Ghepetto and August both nod to the pair and wave as they wave back and go on their way. A pair of sad eyes occasionally looking to each other as they walk.

All Regina can think about is the tattoo and what it might mean. Is it possible that her fate changed when she became the Evil Queen and now her and Emma are soulmates or is this a coincidence?

It could explain her jealousy of the pirate and the anger she thought she saw in Emma's stare when Robin had been around. Shaking her head to herself she thought no she must be reading too much into this. She has to be over thinking this. Emma has Hook waiting for her in Storybrooke, Regina can't be selfish. 

Not now, not when this Emma doesn't have her memories. It's not fair for Regina to kiss Emma even if she is just curious if it will work. Emma had looked at her with hope in her eyes when she suggested there could be more to their friendship but this Emma doesn't fully know her and Regina can't bring herself to cross that line. Not like this. Maybe if she had her memories back. But there is no way here to get her memories back if no one is her True Love here. 

That's it...no one here worked because this realm isn't real it's full of copies. Her right hand grabs Emma's left arm as her eyes widen with the realization. 

“What is it Regina?” a worried look crossing her face at the once silent woman. She looks to Emma with a smile. 

“I think I know how to get your memories back. I think I know why it hasn't worked.”

They've stopped walking now and Emma is hanging on her every word even though she's happy here something about Regina makes her want this other life, want to remember and be this person for her. 

“This realm is just copies of all of us except you. You are the only one not in both places and since these are copies your True Love must be in Storybrooke. If you kiss Hook there that should work.” 

Emma nods partially disappointed. She takes a breath lifting her right hand pointing towards Regina.

“If he's my True Love.” She says matter of factly with one eyebrow raised. 

Sighing Regina replies “Yes...if. But Emma...in Storybrooke he is kind of your boyfriend and he seems very sure you are his happy ending.” 

Smiling Emma replies back “Yes well just because he thinks I am his happy ending doesn't mean he is mine. We shall see.” 

Releasing Emma's arm Regina just shakes her head once again smiling at the similarities of the two Emma's. Both stubborn to a fault. The longer she spends with her the more like the other Emma she is, maybe it's because the Princess is more comfortable with Regina now or maybe because she trusts her now but all it does is make her miss Emma more. 

Walking once more she motions for Emma to follow. Her legs are sore, muscles cramping, this is the longest she's walked in a long time. She has no idea how Emma isn't tired.

“Are you tired Princess? Should we take a break?” 

“Yes I could use a break. Thank you.” she nods to Regina as they look for a place to sit. 

Regina clears some moss off a nearby chunk of fallen tree trunk and motions for Emma to sit. They sit and both let out a loud sigh of relief. Regina removes her boots and massages her feet one at a time while the Princess watches.

“I have no idea how you have been walking so much in those things.”

All the brunette can do is chuckle as she remembers the original Emma saying something very similar to her after one of their long days saving the town yet again, which involved some running in heels, something she never wants to do again.

“It’s not easy but it wasn’t exactly a planned journey or else I would have worn something entirely different...maybe.” She shakes her head. The Princess tilts her head a bit 

“What do you mean maybe?”

Regina smiles and replies. “Well I do not have a very relaxed wardrobe so to speak. Most of my outfits are a little more formal so even if I knew I was coming here I don’t think I would have much that would be suitable anyway.” 

“Ah” Emma nods her understanding.

“Snack?” Regina asks the Princess as she magics an apple for each of them and holds one out to Emma.

“Um” 

“Don’t worry Princess it’s not poison. I just really enjoy apples as a healthy snack and they are juicy which is good since we could easily get dehydrated out here.” 

Emma shrugs and bites the apple after she sees Regina take her bite. 

Once finished with their snacks they are back on their way to the sandy empty beach with only a tree stump and water where Regina had agreed to meet Rumple when ready to go home. She paces back and forth in the sand a bit while waiting, growing impatient. The imp is late. She scoffs, of course he is late. She should never have trusted him. 

“Where is he?” Just as Emma opens her mouth to reassure Regina Rumple appears on the stump. 

“Don’t worry dearie, a deal...is a deal.” 

He giggles his high pitched laugh as he opens his hand and a glowing bean appears. He jumps off the stump he was sitting on walking with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

“Your majesty.” Rolls off his tongue as he bows dramatically, twirling his hand and then opening his palm to her to take the bean as he raises back to a full stance. 

She takes the bean, nods her head to Rumple “Thank you.” 

She reaches for Emma to take her hand and she does. She throws the bean and a swirling green hole opens up. 

She looks to Emma “You ready?”

Emma smiles and nods as she squeezes her hand a little tighter. With a deep breath Regina nods to Emma and they both jump into the portal to Storybrooke and Rumple and the wish realm fade away as the portal closes. 

They crash to the ground in what she thought would be her home office but unfortunately was wrong and ends up being Snow’s loft by the high pitch noise she hears coming from Snow.

“Emma! Regina!” Snow rushes towards them as Regina rubs her head and reaches for Emma to help her up as she herself stands.

“Snow wait” she says as she holds her hand out to stop her. Emma stares between Snow and Regina. 

This is not her mother, not the one she knows anyway. This woman looks to be her own age, this would be around the age she was when she had Emma, none of this makes sense. She shoots a knowing glance at Regina as the brunette prepares to break Snow’s heart a bit. 

“Emma, she doesn’t remember yet.” 

Snow's smile fades as she looks to Emma still in her Princess dress, looking much like what she always envisioned her daughter to be before the curse. 

“Oh. Ok.” Looking back to Regina she asks “But you have a way to fix it right?” 

Regina half smiles “I hope so. I think true love’s kiss will bring her memories back so I tried in the wish realm to find her true love there but none of the same people she had a connection with here worked there so I was thinking the kiss may have to happen here. Which is why I brought her back. I was hoping if she kisses Hook here it would work.” 

Snow smiles unsurely and nods. “Right, okay I will call Hook over.”

Snow heads to the kitchen to grab her cell phone and call Hook while Regina leads Emma to the couch. They sit in silence, unsure what to say now that they are here, Regina just looks around the room. 

“Regina” the Princess says breaking the silence. 

“Hmm. Yes Emma?” 

“Regina look at me.” 

She sighs and looks at Emma “What is it Princess?” 

“It’s just you know, what if it doesn’t work? And then I’m stuck here, like this?” 

She smiled back at Emma and reached for her hand and looked her in the eye. 

“Then we will get through it together like we always do. And I will figure out another way.” 

She squeezed the blonde’s hand quickly before she let go as Snow came back in the room turning their gaze from each other to Snow. 

“Well Hook is on his way, eager as ever.” Snow informs them. 

“To kiss Emma, of course he’s eager.” Regina spits out more angrily then she intended. “As always.” she muttered to herself. 

Emma smiles to herself. 

“Careful Regina, you almost sound jealous.” The blonde says as she looks at Regina almost challenging her. 

She scoffs “I am not jealous.” 

Snow watched them for a moment curiously. This Emma is so different, right about Regina but different. Yet she still was the same Emma, challenging Regina with a smug smile on her face, that originally came to Storybrooke all those years ago. It still breaks Snows heart hat she didn’t raise her, she missed so much but this Emma, this one had her parents by the looks of it so at least in a way now Emma can know what it was like to be loved and have a family.

“Emma...I know I am not the mother you know but I wonder if you might tell me about her. Are you close? What was it like growing up? I have so many questions?” 

The Princess smiled at the copy of her mother as she replied. 

“Yes we are very close, both her and my father as well. I have been blessed with everything I could want and they love me very much. I am sure they are very worried. Honestly I have tried not to think about it because I want to believe Regina that they are all just copies and not real otherwise I will make myself very sad knowing I abandoned them to follow a stranger to an unknown land.” 

Snow weakly smiles and then furrows her brow. “Yes what did make you go with Regina?”

“Snow!?” A shocked Regina half yelled a little offended. 

“Regina come on I am just curious, I mean there you would be the evil Queen so I just wanted to know how she decided to leave.” 

The Princess could see Regina was starting to get angry taking the question the wrong way and cut in placing a hand on Regina to calm her. 

“I just trust her. I believed her.” 

She looked at Regina with caring eyes and the brunette felt like she could melt, she looked back to Snow and finished.

“I looked into her eyes and I found no lie, so I followed my heart.” 

Just as Snow was about to answer with something sappy no doubt, by the look on her face, Hook arrived with a knock on the door. 

Snow opened the door, “Hook, come in.” 

She motioned for him to enter as she closed the door. Hook followed after Snow who had filled him in on the situation so he was more hesitant then usual in approaching Emma. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how Emma allowed Regina to hold her hand and sit close to her on the couch but when she saw Hook, even knowing he was coming she still flinched just a bit. It wasn’t enough for most people to notice but he did, he noticed everything about Emma when it came to him and her reactions to him. His Emma would never be this close to the evil Queen and his Emma would have met him halfway to kiss him hello. None of this was right but he had to keep his cool, let her know she could trust him and help break this horrible wish that ripped her from him. He slowly continues his approach and smiles as he kneels in front of her. 

“Hello love.” he says softly. She briefly looks to Regina who nods and releases her hand and once again he feels that jealousy coming back up. He pushes it down since of course she only knows Regina right now as she was the one to bring her back.

“Hello Captain.” she nods and smiles. 

“I assume you know the plan and are ok with this?” He asks the Princess. 

“Yes. You are something to me here and hopefully if I kiss you it will break this...whatever it is and bring back these memories Regina has told me about.”

He holds out his hand for her to take which she does and they rise, now eye level. He looks at her with love and care and she almost feels bad she doesn’t remember him...almost. 

She smiles at him and takes a deep breath. 

“Ready?” He asks.

“Yes.” she answers as they both lean in.

It’s a small kiss at first and then he moves to deepen it almost shoving his tongue into her mouth and while she is not ready for it or wanting it she goes with it for good measure since none of the other small kisses have worked. They slowly break apart and quickly she realizes nothing has changed. She doesn’t know these people or this world and his bright wide eyes and hopeful stare break her a little more. 

“Well?” He asks still holding her hand in his as she looks to Snow, then Regina and back to him. 

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry.” 

He drops her hand deflated as his smile fades and turns to Regina. “I don’t understand. Why didn’t it work?”

“Must not be true love.” Regina snarks with a scoff on impulse as a normal reaction but this time her smart remarks hit a little too close to home at too much of a serious time and Hook snaps.

“You shut your mouth witch!” He yells as he rushes her, grabbing her by the throat. “And what do you know of true love? You are just a vial woman who once again has failed us all.” 

Emma jumps into action seeing Regina’s distress, yes she has magic but she was caught off guard and despite her hate for the pirate she will not disappoint Henry by killing him. Emma has no choice but to grab a wooden sword she sees leaning up against the wall. 

“Let her go!” She yells as she swings the wood and knocks him in the head, the blow isn’t enough to knock him out but it is enough to cause him to drop his hold on Regina and stumble. Emma throws down the bat and runs to Regina who is being held up by Snow. 

“I’m fine really.” she bats Snow away but Emma doesn’t listen.

“Regina, you’re hurt.” she says as she lightly touches the red marks on Regina’s neck. 

“It’s nothing I can’t heal Emma, really it’s okay.” the blonde shakes her head and looks over to Hook who his holding his head still in pain.

“You!” she points as she moves towards him “You are a monster. You don’t deserve any version of me if this is how you act because your ego is hurt. She has done nothing but help me and I may not remember this life of this other Emma but it’s obvious how much she cares about her and loves Henry and even this town. The fact that she didn’t kill you when she had the chance shows she is better than you.” 

Hook sneers at the woman he once loved. “She’s corrupted you, turned you against me. She never liked me, she never wanted us together and now you are taking her side for what? This is probably all part of her plan to begin with to break us up.” 

Snow has had enough at this point and speaks up. 

“Oh get over yourself Hook! You think it makes sense for Regina to want Emma to be sent away, to forget everyone not just you and go through all the trouble to bring her back just to break you two apart? Do you not see how stupid that sounds? Just get out of my house.” 

“You’ll see her true colors.” he spits as he looks to Regina with all the anger in him “And you, no one will ever love you. Why do you think Robin left? Huh? You aren’t worthy and one day everyone will see and finally give up on you.”

At her wits end Emma stalks to Hook and punches him in the face. 

“Regina deserves all the love in the world, I don’t know what this realms Emma ever saw in you but I know better. You are wrong she already has love!” 

Regina stands staring at Emma in shock, yes Emma has always defended her but this, this is different. She punched her boyfriend, she believes she is worthy to be loved and she barely knows her. 

She is saying everything to Hook with such passion and conviction there is no way it is for show or something Emma doesn’t believe and in that moment they lock eyes.

That’s when she sees it, she knows what she has to do. She pushes Hook out of the way and grabs Emma by the jaw and crashes their lips together in the most passionate kiss she has ever had. 

Their eyes close as Emma’s hands come around Regina’s waist and pull her closer and Regina’s hand snakes into Emma’s hair. The kiss deepens as a white light swirls around Emma starting from her head and swirling around her neck and stomach and down to her feet. A bright red light swirls around Regina next and then the two strands of magic intertwine, circling around them both. 

The brightness and intensity of the magic and the fact it happened at all shocked both Snow and Kilian who had backed up away from the two and were now frozen by the front door. Once the kiss breaks the magic dissipates leaving only a heavy feeling in the air as they part only slightly. Regina’s hand trails from Emma’s hair and neck and down her arm.

“Woah Regina.” Emma breathes as she takes Regina’s hand. 

“Yeah.” she smiles in turn. Their eyes still locked Regina can’t help but notice the slight difference in Emma’s eyes and she just knows that her Emma is back. 

Of course the peace she feels in this beautiful moment can’t last long as Snow breaks the silence.

“Did it work? Emma? Is it you?” Emma turns to her mother, walks towards her and smiles.

“Yes it’s me mom.” then she looks at Hook with narrowed eyes “And you were asked to leave, which means you can take your sorry ass and your sorry ass ship out of here and never come back.”

She pushes Hook out the door, shuts it behind him and turns back to Regina as Snow takes a seat at the table. She lifts the tea pot and opens her mouth to ask if the others want some when she’s interrupted. 

“How long?” Emma asks still looking at Regina as she walks back towards her.

“What?” the brunette asks a little confused by the question. 

“How long have you loved me? How long have I been wasting my time? How long did you know?” 

“Oh.” she says as she blushes, Emma takes her hand. 

“Yeah oh.” she smiles.

“Emma do you really expect me to take you seriously in this singing princess dress?” 

Emma huffs and waves her hands to change into jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket with her thigh high boots.

“Better?” she smirks. 

“Mmhmm.” Regina grabs Emma by the collar of the jacket and kisses her again. “Better.” Regina smirks to Emma as she releases her. 

“So you gonna answer me?” 

Regina sighs “Emma, I’ve always been attracted to you since day one with your tacky jacket and lopsided smile but Neverland is when I realized my feelings for you were more than that but you had Neal and the Pirate and my timing was never right.” 

As that is sinking in for Emma, Regina realizes something she missed before. 

“Wait you said how long have you wasted your time?” 

At that Emma smiles, she cups Regina’s cheek “Yeah how long have I wasted my time.” She throws her hands up “Cuz hell I’ve been in love with you since day one. Then you were a royal bitch when I poured my heart out to you about Henry bringing me here on my birthday and my defenses went up and then we kinda went to war. I never thought you could love me back so I settled for someone who I thought did, now I find out you loved me this whole time.” 

“Love!” Snow yells.

Both womens heads whip around to Snow having forgotten she was there. 

Snow clears her throat. “You said loved but she loves you, current...True Love actually.” 

Her smile broadens “My true love baby found true love! I’m just so happy.” 

Emma groans and wipes her face with her right hand. 

“Snow… for the love of God a moment please.” 

Regina’s patience is growing slim for being interrupted in the most intimate moments with Emma, the ones finally happening after all this time. Truly she should have said something sooner, dammit, but at least she knows now. 

“Alright I’ll just go see David.” Snow smiles at them as she picks up her purse and leaves the house. 

Emma closes and locks the door and looks to Regina, they both smile but are quiet. Alone finally but now neither quite knows what to say. 

“She’s right ya know.” Emma finally says breaking the silence. “You saved me.”

Regina smiles and shrugs and says “You always save me. I was just returning the favor.” 

The Savior walks closer to Regina and grabs her hand.

“It wasn’t just anything simple Regina, you were reckless and ran into danger to bring me back without even having a plan. Our kiss, it broke the wish or spell or whatever and I remember now. I know we had a rocky beginning but since then things have been different. Obviously we are True Loves, so will you just admit it and let yourself be happy now?”

Regina sighs as she looks at their joined hands. 

“You are my happy ending Emma, it’s always been you. You promised you would give me my happy ending and I always told you that you couldn’t but what I didn’t say was, it was because it was you.” She smiles at Emma and looks into her blue eyes, with her own watery brown eyes. “But you’re here now with me and I'm so happy but I can’t help but be afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Emma reaches up and wipes Regina’s tear that is streaming down her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you Regina , I’m not running this time.” 

She leans forward, her thumb now on the brunette's cheek, fingers barely tracing the back of her ear and kisses Regina again. Regina's hands find Emma's hips and pull her closer as the kiss deepens again. 

This time when the kiss breaks Regina leans her forehead into Emma's to rest, reveling in how full her heart feels. "And I love you, Emma." 

  
  
  



End file.
